Care to Place a Wager
by TMSharp819
Summary: *Kommissar and Pieter are in a long term relationship (you really don't need any details, just like the fact that they are together), but the have a HELLA open relationship. Then Kommissar meets Beca and has her new play thing? I just feel like this angle gives her power for some reason. Prompt given to me by breakingthemold223 on Tumblr.


"Pieter, let's go out tonight. It's been 2 weeks since we last found someone to have some fun with." Luisa was casual with the suggestion, but honestly, she was getting a little bored with their sex life. It wasn't bad sex, just monotonous.

"I'm not feeling it tonight Lu. You go. Take Amy. You know she's always up for going out." Pieter knew that Luisa liked his best friend, despite her cold shoulder towards her.

"Fine, I guess but she needs to be ready in an hour." She likes making others bend to her will. Luisa doesn't wait for people. If they aren't ready when she is, she leaves.

"I'll call her right now." Pieter leaves the room to call his best friend, while Luisa goes to take a shower and get ready for the evening.

59 and a half minutes later, Amy was walking in the front door, and yelling to try and find Luisa in the house since clearly she wasn't ready to go yet. "Lu, what gives? You go all Kommissar on others when their not ready, but you're not ready. You feeling okay?" Amy was genuinely concerned, but that tends not to go well with Luisa.

"I'm fine Amy." It came out harsher than she intended. Amy was actually growing on her. She didn't mean to be a bitch to her, it was just habit. "Sorry, I know you mean well, it's just…" she sighs, trying to gain her composure. "It's nothing, let's go." With that, Luisa and Amy head out to the bar.

* * *

"Lu, did you really want to go out tonight? You don't seem all that into it. I mean, 20 people have come up to you in an hour, and you've shot them all down. Are you looking for someone in particular, or did you really just want to do something with Pieter, and he turned you down?" Luisa gave Amy her Kommissar face, and Amy knew it was really about Pieter, so she shut up.

"Amy, I appreciate the concern. I do, and I'm glad that you were able to come out her with me." _I hate when I act like a bitch to her. She seems to be the only one that cares as of late. Pieter has been so checked out._ Luisa's thoughts were interrupted when a tiny brunette and her, almost as tiny, ginger friend came in the bar. Luisa's eyes were immediately attracted to her. She couldn't pull away.

"Hey, I know those girls. I met them back in college. We were in a group together. The name escapes me. It was acapella, but we were so bad the year I joined, that the school decided to no longer fund it. Want me to introduce you to them?"

That snapped Luisa out of her gaze. She tried to play it cool. "I suppose, nothing better to do really." Amy knew Luisa was acting, but she knew it was a good idea to introduce Beca and Luisa.

"Well look who it is! It's my favorite pair, Bhloe!"

"Amy! How have you been," Chloe asked her, pulling her in for a hug.

"Chloe, I see you've been pregaming it. Proud of you. You gonna ignore me Beca?" As soon as Amy asked, she saw that Beca was actually staring at Luisa, while Luisa was standing there, looking intimidating. Amy knew that it was a tactic she used when she encountered new people. Never once scared Amy though. She's wrestled crocodiles and dingoes simultaneously. "Right then. Beca and Chloe, this the Kommissar. Kommissar, this is Beca and Chloe." It was then that Beca snapped out of her gaze because she was being introduced to the blonde goddess.

Luisa decided to tease the tiny maus. That is what she decided to call her. "You seem very out of it Tiny Maus. Is everything okay," Luisa wanted to toy with her. She was staring directly into the smaller girls dark blue eyes. They seemed to be almost dark with how dilated her her pupils were.

"Becs? Earth to Beca!" Chloe was waving a hand in front of Beca's face trying to snap her out of her trance. "Bec, you haven't had anything to drink yet, you cannot blame your spacing out on the booze this time."

"I'm not intoxicated by alcohol Chlo. I'm intoxicated by this gorgeous specimen right in front of me." Beca's jaw hit the floor when the Kommissar raised her eyebrow in a cocky manner. "Fuck! I just said that out loud, didn't I?" She looks at everyone's faces. Chloe's mouth was open at the bluntness of Beca's statement. Amy had a cocky smile, nodding her head. Beca could only assume that this was her plan all along. Then there was the Kommissar, with her sky blue eyes, that could pierce your soul. Wearing insanely tight black jeans that seemed to cling to her like skin, a black translucent top, with a black lace bra. Beca was starting to get very aroused at this point.

"Becs, Amy and I are going to get everyone a drink."

"Mhmm, yeah, totally." Beca had no idea what was being said to her, but she really didn't care. All of a sudden it was just her and the Kommissar.

* * *

Chloe and Amy decided to stay at the bar for awhile, and see what happens between those 2. "Thanks again for calling Amy. Beca has been in such a rut since she and Jesse broke up."

"You never did tell me what happened with that. Still waiting on the answer, by the way."

"He accused her of cheating on him with me, which is bullshit. I mean, there was the shower incident, but that was months before they got together."

"Didn't you and Beca have sex though?"

"How the hell did you know that? You know what? I don't even want to know how you know it. Anyway, yeah, we did. It was last year. Becs and I were fighting, and Aubrey wanted to fix it, so she had us come to her camp, and had us secluded in the woods without our phones. I told her that I regretted not experimenting in college, and she thought the same. We ended up fucking, but it didn't go further than that. Glad we got that out of the way though. The Kommissar seems super scary, think Beca will even go for it?"

"No need to. She's pretty straight forward in what she wants, and what she wants, she gets. It's actually pretty awesome."

"How did you meet her again?"

"Her boyfriend and I were screwing, but we too decided we were better friends, than fuck buddies."

"Wait, Kommissar's got a boyfriend? Then why the fuck did you want to set them up?"

"They're relationship is really open. They screw whoever, together or separate."

* * *

"So, Maus, do you like what you see? You really haven't taken your eyes off of me since Amy and I came over here." Luisa was standing a foot away from her, but she knew her height would make her even more intimidating.

"You wish, you gorgeous specimen." Beca blushed because another accidental compliment fell out of her mouth. She slammed her drink. She got it when she first got there, but hadn't touched it since. "You know what? Fuck it. I would like to fuck you."

Luisa was quite shocked at such a tiny person to be so blunt with what they wanted. "Alright Maus. If that's what you want, how about I take you back to my place. Dare to place a little wager first?" Luisa liked playing games, and she actually wasn't sure who would with this. As soon as she brought up the idea of a wager, Beca had her game face on.

"Bring it."

"First person to make the other cum, gets to make the other person do what the winner wants, whenever. Meaning, if I make you cum first, you have to do what I want whenever and wherever I please. Even if you're in the middle of something, like work. Deal?" She stuck out her hand, waiting to see if Beca would actually take the bet.

Beca's hand goes flying straight for Kommissar's. "Deal." They shook on it, and then came the words that left Luisa shocked. "Bet starts now," and she flung herself at Kommissar's lips.

Luisa couldn't help but be surprised at the force Beca used. She almost knocked the table over. Good thing Luisa had impeccable balance for instances such as these. "Slow down, Tiny Maus. Let us go into my car. I intend on fucking you senseless in a house, not some skeevy bar." Luisa grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her out of the club and into her black Mercedes.

The car ride was dragging on, and they had only just left the bar. Luisa took one hand off the wheel, and in one swift motion, she had unbuttoned all 5 of the buttons on Beca's jeans. _Clearly she wasn't planning on getting laid tonight when she chose these pants._ Luisa's hand slipped into Beca's pants, rubbing her over her underwear. She could hear Beca's breath hitch at the contact. _Oh yeah, I'm gonna win this bet._

Beca caught on quickly, but she wanted to play it cool, and try to control herself. If she could do that, then maybe she had a fighting chance at winning this bet. "So," Beca started, clearing her throat, "is Kommissar really your name? Did your parents seriously name you that? That's gotta be a lot of pressure." With every word leaving her mouth, Luisa was rubbing harder and faster. Beca's voice was getting huskier with the arousal building in her body. Just then, they pull into the driveway of a very nice, and large, home.

Before Beca could say another word, Luisa was already out the car, and opening Beca's door. Luisa reached over Beca to unbuckle Beca's seat belt. Beca couldn't help but inhale, and _damn. Kommissar smells like cinnamon. I wonder what she tastes like._ Beca was taken out of her thoughts when Kommissar actually picked her up, carrying her chest to chest, to the front door.

Luisa was immediately biting Beca's neck, making sure to leave marks. One hand holding her up and rubbing her core, the other unlocking the house.

"Hey Lu. Home early I hear. Did you fin-" Pieter was cut off when he saw the small brunette in Luisa's arms. "That answers that. Have fun." Pieter went back to watching his movie, and Luisa continued on carrying the smaller girl to her room.

"Who was that," Beca couldn't help but ask.

Luisa sighed, looking at the girl straight in the eyes. "My boyfriend Pieter. Don't mind him he won't get in the way," she stated matter-of-factly, going back to Beca's neck. She knew that wasn't going to be the last of the questions, though.

"I'm sorry. I think I heard you wrong. He's your boyfriend, but you plan on fucking me?" Beca was genuinely curious because she hadn't really heard of that before.

Luisa looked her in the eyes, looking for any sign that the woman wanted to stop what was happening, hoping she wouldn't back out because Luisa was actually kind of fond of her. "Yes Maus. We have a very open relationship. We love each other, but sometimes, loving and having sex with are 2 different things. The sex is tiring, but we like to spice it up. If you don't want to do this, I can take you home right now. I would love it if you stayed, but we can leave if you want." Luisa had never been so earnest about such things before. Not to someone she just met.

Beca realized they were right outside a bedroom door. She had made her decision. She slyly opened the bedroom door without the Kommissar's knowledge. "What I want to do, is you. If you want to back out of the bet, fine, but then I win by default."

That was all it took. Luisa tried opening the door, only to find it open. "Perhaps I should change your name to feisty maus, ja?" Luisa got to the bed, tossing the girl onto it. Beca's pants were already unbuttoned, so all Luisa had to do was pull them off. Before anything happened though, Luisa set the timer.

"You're seriously checking your phone at a time like this," Beca asks, sounding very offended and pissed off.

"I'm setting the timer, Maus," Luisa tells her, like it's the most obvious thing the world. That shut Beca up. In less than 30 seconds, Luisa had taken off all of Beca's clothes. A personal best for her. Luisa's mouth was instantly on Beca's neck, marking it more than it already was, while her hands traveled elsewhere. Her hands massaging her breasts, and her leg rubbing against her core. Every motion eliciting another moan out of Beca's mouth. Luisa moved her mouth to Beca's left breast while her right hand was massaging Beca's other breast. The other moved down to her core. Rubbing her clit in a quick and methodical fashion. She then proceeded to do the same to the other breast. When she was content with the marks left on her neck and breasts, she moved further south to where Beca needed her most. She replaced her fingers with her tongue. Drawing 8's with her tongue against her clit, then in circles. Occasionally dragging her tongue all the way across her core, breathing cold air against it. When she brought her mouth back to her clit, she thrust 2 fingers into the smaller girl, making her hips thrust against Luisa's face causing even more pleasure. It didn't take long for the girl to start screaming "Kommissar" over and over again, while the wave of her orgasm hit her hard. Luisa cleaned the smaller girl up. She looked at Beca, with a giant smile on her face. "Let's see if you can make me cum faster than that."

Beca rolled over, turned on another lap on the stopwatch, determined to beat the 5 minutes and 3 seconds it took Beca to cum.

It took Beca a good 30 seconds just to get the pants off of Kommissar. Things were not looking good. Well, the sight in front of her was extremely hot, but the thought of losing was becoming a possibility, and Beca didn't like those odds. She moved as if her life depended on it. It only took another 10 seconds to get the rest of her clothes off. She had a little more than 4 minutes, and she wasn't entirely sure what the hell she was doing to begin with. She shoved the taller woman on the bed, spreading her legs wide. Her hands immediately went to her breasts. Her tongue tracing the blonde's abs, making sure to leave a mark on each one, and on both of her breasts. She took a move out Kommissar's play book, doing the same thing that Luisa did to her with her breasts, and her hands. She quickly grew tired. She shoved 2 fingers inside her, making Kommissar's hips buck into the air, while Beca's mouth marked her inner thighs. She would lick lightly on her core, then move to the other thigh. Thrusting her fingers deeper and harder, feeling her walls start to close in. Beca knew she needed to hurry up. She put her mouth to Kommissar's core, taking another play from her book. The tongue techniques worked as well on Kommissar as they did on her. It took less than 30 seconds, and Luisa was coming undone. The entire time she was getting louder with her moans, but as soon as her orgasm hit, Luisa was screaming Beca's name. Beca made sure to lick her clean. She then looked at the timer. "Well, well, well. Looks like I won. Take that Kommissar!" Beca was jumping up and down until Luisa pulled the smaller girl onto her lap.

Luisa takes the phone of her hand. "By one fucking second! This is bullshit! I call rematch." She was only slightly kidding. She never really lost that bet. She wasn't mad that it was Beca that one though. That woman had a way about her that made Luisa not hold back as much as she did for everyone else. "I suppose congratulations are in order then, ja?"

"Mhmm, but instead,why don't you tell me your real name? I don't like calling you Kommissar, especially because I don't think they lose, and you certainly did." Beca was feeling cocky, and quite enjoying it too.

"My name is Luisa. Now, I believe it is time to take you home, ja?" Luisa wasn't too happy to say those words, but she didn't want Beca to leave.

Beca didn't want to leave, but she wanted to get to the blonde goddess. "I suppose, but to be fair, I won, so you'll definitely be seeing me again," Beca replied, kissing Luisa passionately. "I just have a question. Is there any chance I can borrow some clothes? I'm too exhausted to fuck with all that."

"Of course Maus," Luisa kissed her one more time before leaving her naked maus on the bed to find both of them comfier clothes. After getting dressed, Luisa took Beca home. Home was only a couple blocks away from Luisa too. "I shall see you sometime, ja?"

"Definitely, you just don't know when." Beca went inside, half tempted to call her right as she left, but she wanted to make Luisa crave her.

* * *

1 month later

"Okay seriously Pieter, can we not watch more YouTubers again? It's so dumb! I don't understand what the big deal is. They're people. Congrats to them that people actually care about their own lame lives."

"You have been really grouchy since Amy set you up with the brunette a month ago. Whatever happened to her?" Pieter could Luisa had feelings for her, and at times, it hurt, but they love each other, so they deal with it.

"I don't know Pieter. She won the wager, and the ball is in her court. I've never made them wait this long. I fucking hate this. That was a feisty one, I'll tell you that much." She looked at her phone, only to see she had a text from an unknown number.

Unknown number: My house, 10 minutes. Or else. F.M.

 _Who the fuck is thi- oh. Feisty maus. "_ Pieter, I need to leave. Feisty Maus has decided to no longer keep me waiting." She kisses him goodbye, heading to Beca's house, with the biggest smile on her face.


End file.
